Jinsei Shinzaki
| birth_place = Tokushima, Tokushima, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1991 | retired = }} Kensuke Shinzaki (December 2, 1966) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by his stage names Jinsei Shinzaki (Shinzaki Jinsei) and Hakushi. Hakushi is the WWF derivation (1994–96) of his Japanese persona, a Buddhist pilgrim. Career Hakushi's style of wrestling was a precursor to the luchador style which became emphasized in major wrestling promotions from the mid-1990s to the mid-2000s. As the only Light heavyweight wrestler in the promotion, Shinzaki has competed in major promotions such as New Japan, All Japan, and FMW, challenging their talent. Shinzaki started in Gran Hamada's Universal Lucha Libre promotion under the name Mongolian Yuga. In 1993 he moved to the Great Sasuke's Michinoku Pro Wrestling promotion, where he adopted the ring name Jinsei (Japanese for life). WWF In late 1994, he entered the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as a Japanese villain named Hakushi (roughly White Death or White Master). His first few matches were highlighted by victories over jobbers which included future star Matt Hardy and midcarders like Aldo Montoya, and 1-2-3 Kid. Hakushi had a brief feud with Bret Hart and was a competitor in the 1996 Royal Rumble, where by coincidence he was eliminated by Bret Hart's brother, Owen Hart. Hakushi also famously had a three-way feud with perennial jobber Barry Horowitz and Bodydonna Skip. Horowitz, who lost for years on WWF programming to get over new talent, surprisingly used his three-quarter nelson to secure a victory over Skip. Hakushi would also fall to Horowitz soon after because of interference from Skip. His loss was a surprise to the fans, not only given Horowitz's long time losing record, but also given how well Hakushi did during his feud with former WWF Champion Bret Hart in what had been Hakushi's first major feud in the company. During a match on Raw against Justin "Hawk" Bradshaw, Hakushi was hit by Bradshaw's branding iron after a loss. That week on WWF Superstars, commentator Jim Ross reported that he had been so humiliated by the branding that he (kayfabe) left the WWF. ECW Hakushi also had a brief stint in Extreme Championship Wrestling competing in a tag team match with Hayabusa against Rob Van Dam and Sabu. Post-ECW Shinzaki has been the president of Michinoku Pro Wrestling company since 2003 as a result of Sasuke dedicating more of his time to his political career as a member of the Iwate Prefectural (state) Assembly. Shinzaki is also the co-founder of the joshi promotion Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling along with joshi wrestler Meiko Satomura. Following the 2011 Japan tsunami and quake Shinzaki helped victims in the Tohoku region by travelling around and providing them with food and drinks. Initial reports falsely noted that Shinzaki himself was living in his car due to losing his home and restautrant, however this was incorrect as he was really just spending a lot of time travelling to help the needy. On April 15, 2011, Shinzaki returned to the United States to wrestle for Chikara in the 2011 King of Trios tournament, where he would represent Michinoku Pro with Dick Togo and the Great Sasuke. In their first round match Team Michinoku Pro defeated Team Minnesota (1-2-3 Kid, Arik Cannon and Darin Corbin). The following day, Team Michinoku Pro defeated Jigsaw, Manami Toyota and Mike Quackenbush to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. On April 17, Team Michinoku Pro was eliminated from the tournament in the semifinal stage by F.I.S.T. (Chuck Taylor, Icarus and Johnny Gargano). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Koya Otoshi'' (Shinzaki assumes a praying position before driving the opponent with a crucifix powerbomb) :*''Nenbutsu Bomb'' (Shinzaki assumes a praying position before driving the opponent with a sitout powerbomb) :*[[Professional wrestling holds#Straight jacket|'Goku-raku gatame']] :*''Praying Rope Walk Chop'' (Shinzaki assumes a praying position before hitting the opponent with an arm twist ropewalk chop) :*''Mandala Twist'' (Modified legwhip takedown) :*Shinzaki assumes a praying position on the top rope before hitting a diving headbutt :*Chokeslam :*Standing moonsault :*Diving shoulder block :*Handspring back elbow smash :*Superkick :*Backflip kick :*Mule kick *'Nicknames' :*"The White Angel" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Hayabusa & Jinsei Shinzaki *'Managers' :*Shinja Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hayabusa *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*Tohoku Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Último Dragón (1), Gaina (2), and Kesen Numajiro (1) :*Futaritabi Tag Tournament (1994) – with Super Delfin :*Michinoku Trios League (2005) - with The Great Sasuke and Kesen Numajiro *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'209' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Tokyo Sports' **Newcomer of the Year Award (1993) See also *Jinsei Shinzaki's event history External links * Jinsei Shinzaki profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1991 debuts Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Living people Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:UWAI Station alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Male wrestlers